


Drink up

by punk_assnerd



Series: Kaluguran [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boonon, F/M, Gen, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Multi, So yeah, Soonhoon - Freeform, i also wrote this half drunk, meanie, please dont judge me i am emotionally unstable, post break up Meanie, surprise engagement Soonhoon, this is gonna be shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Mingyu is emotionally constipatedSeokmin is trying to keep him aliveMinghao gave upJun is amusedJihoon just wants to make outSoonyoung compliesChan is forever scarredVernon went to america for tourSeungkwan is in tour tooJoshua wasn't invited but went along regardlessJeonghan is trying to help, kind ofand Seungcheol is fucking tired of everyonebut where's Wonwoo?





	1. Cheers

The rain started settling down and Mingyu can't stop feeling shit.

'He must be reading right now. all balled up and cozy and adorab- fuck  
No.'

He was lying down on his messed up bed and he could hear Minghao and Jun bickering in the next room. Probably about Jun's clothes. Again.  
They always argue about stuff like this but one of them always ends up apologizing, usually its Jun, and then its back to the touchy, sappy, sickening couple that they are. 

Ugh

Mingyu sat up on his bed and took a look around his room. With his back against the wall he has a complete view of his dimly room from the streetlights outside and the moon lamp on his bedside table. Clothes thrown around the floor and even on his desk chair. A few unwashed dishes on top of his desk and a few unfinished papers he still has no motivation to do. The floor was surprisingly not messy, save some dirty socks here and there. His laptop peeking from underneath his sheets caught his attention and he thought about binge watching this one show Joshua told him about.  
But before he could even grab for it his bedroom door opened suddenly.

"Get up loser we're going out!" Seokmin announced, a little too cheery for Mingyu if you ask him. Seokmin must've just got home. he was still wearing his coat and boots and he stil had a few raindrops on him as he switched on the lights in Mingyu's room.

Mingyu gave him a glance and responded with lying back down and covering his entire body with his comforter. "Get out." he said. 

Mingyu could hear Seokmin audibly sigh and he hears him take off his coat and drops it by the door before he makes his way towards Mingyu's bed.

"Mingyu. its been months. Seungcheol told us to give you space and to give you time but I'm tired of missing you when you're just a room away from us."

Mingyu held his breath. He knew he was sulking but he didnt know it was to that extent.

"He broke up with you, or left you, I know. I get that that hurts. I really do. But..." Mingyu hears Seokmin sigh for the second he took the covers off his upper body and sat back up.

Mingyu reached for Seokmin's hands. "I know it's not fair for me to ask this but we really do miss you. Everyone does. Seungcheol, Soonyoung, even Jihoon" with that Mingyu let out a snort. 

"Wow. Even Jihoon? How long has it been? Is it still 2018?" Mingyu joked.

Seokmin rolled his eyes and sat down at the edge of Mingyu's bed. "Don't make me go get Minghao to get you out of this bed. You and i both know he tends to use violence on sad, hopeless, annoying friends."

"Wow. That's me now? Not the fashionable friend? Tall, or even handsome friend?"

Seokmin pulled his hand from Mingyu's grasp and patted his thigh.  
"I'm giving you 15 minutes to get ready. If you're not done by then I'm gonna have Minghao drag you out that bed himself" he said as he was walking towards his coat by the door.

Mingyu exaggeratedly groaned.  
"Also," Seokmin added, "Minghao is the fashionable friend and I'm the handsome friend. You're just the freakishly tall friend." Seokmin says as he close the door on his way out. 

Mingyu couldn't help the smile the creeps up on his face.  
'Maybe this is what i need.'

\-----

"I should've just let Minghao beat me up so I can fake an injury and stay at home" Mingy sullenly spoke up from the backseat of Jun's car.

"Are you offering or just thinking out loud?" Minghao remarked from the passenger seat.

"Both of you shut up. Please. I'm getting a headache from both of you." Seokmin spoke up from beside Mingyu.

"I didn't do anything! He offered!" Minghao defended.

"Yeah, well, too bad we're already here." Jun spoke up as he maneuvered the car and parked the car in front of a 5 star hotel.

Mingyu got out and stared at awe on theire destinaton. "A hangout? You said we were just hanging out? I feel so under-dressed now."

Seokmin rolled his eyes again at his friend and sighed. He grabbed Mingyu's arm and dragged him along as they went inside. "I said we're gong out. I never said where nor how fancy it is. You look nice and i know damn well no one cares what you wear. Now shut up, be nice, and i swear to god if you act all sulky inside i wont hesitate on using that drop kick Minghao taught me on your ass. Got it?"

"Damn. I'm so proud." Minghao spoke up from behind the two friends.  
"You're not helping!" Jun argued.

It turns out, they were the last one to arrive.  
Almost all of their friends are [resent and are already in the middle of catching up with one another.

Seungcheol was at the head of the table looking like the top CEO bachelor that he is with a simple and fine pressed suit. Which was always a given when they went out. He always did act like their dad and always took care of them all. And Mingyu admired him for it. Taking care of 12 other guys is bound to be a handful. To his left was Jeonghan, dressed identical to Seungcheol but his suit was a fresh beige color, who is like the second dad of the group. If Seungcheol was the strict and responsible dad, jeonghan was the fun and outgoing dad. Both are now big shot CEO's of their own Music label with their best friend Jisoo, or Joshua. Next to Jeonghan was Chan, the youngest amongst their group of friends but seems to act way more mature than half of the group sometimes. He's currently signed under Seungcheos company as a solo recording artst and all of them are so proud of him for achieving his dreams. He's wearing a neat looking cobalt longsleeved polo with his leather jacket hangng at the back of his chair. On the other side of the table, on Seungcheols right, were Soonyoung and Jihoon. Another couple in their group. Soonyoung is also signed under Seungcheol, he's loud and sometimes borderline obnoxious but he's a really sweet guy that you can depend on. Jihoon, their company's "Genius Producer", was more reserved to himself. He's the shortest one among them but you'd be really stupid to point that out to him. Mingyu has had the pleasure of knowing how fast Jihoon could drop him with just one sweep of his leg. Never again. Both were dressed in longsleeved polo with soonyong sporting a pastel blue while Jihoon's was a light shade of pink.

After greeting each other, Seungcheol filled them in that Joshua was accompanying Vernon and Seungkwan on their world tour and promised Jeonghan he'd take care of both of them. Vernon was a R&B singer and also one of the top rappers of their generation and Seungkwan is now an up and coming solo artist that was known for his great ballads and OSTs for surrent major drama's. Joshua thought of making sure both would do well on their tour so he decided to monitor them personally.

"You know Seokmin, our offer still stand. Seungkwanie himself said he thinks highly of your singing." Seungcheol regarded.  
This is the first that Mingyu has heard of their offer.  
"He flatters me too much. I am thinking about it, honestly. But i still have a baby i have to take care back at home and I dont know if i can trust these two with him just yet." he gestured towards Jun and Minghao.

Mingyu looked at Seokmin with wide eyes and tried to recall anything about him having a baby only to realize that HE was the baby Seokmin was refering to.

"Har Har." Mingyu said sarcastically. "If I'm the one holding you back then i can take care of myself. Honestly. You and Seungkwan have been talking about performing together since, like, forever."

Seokmin gave Mingyu a soft smile and laughed quietly. "That's really sweet of you but-"  
"Oh just tell them already." Jihoon spoke up.

All eyes were now on Seokmin and Jihoon but Jihoon remains unbothered. "What is he talking about?" Jeonghan asked.  
"Fine. Jihoon and i may have already been working on some things already."  
"Some things? What, like a song?" Seungcheol asked, unable to hide his joy.  
"More like a full length album, if you ask me." Jihoon spoke up again.  
"Oh my god! Seokmin you ass! Why didn't you tell us!" Minghao said, excitement written all over his face.  
"LANGUAGE!" Seungcheol warned.  
"Congrats hyung! I'm so excited to be in the same company as you! Maybe we can do a collaboration!" Chan cheerily said.  
"Wait is that why you asked me to write you something? Like, 3 weeks ago?" Mingyu asked.  
"3 weeks ago? 'Drink up'? You wrote 'Drink up'?" Jihoon asked Mingyu then looked over Seokmin "Mingyu wrote 'Drink up'?"  
"Yeah. And yes Jihoon, he did. So i guess it time to announce it?"  
"Jeonghan?" Jihoon inquired and Jeonghan nodded.  
"Okay if no one fills me in right now I'm gonna go and I'm taking Chan with me." Seongcheol demanded.  
Everybody laughed at that and Jihoon and Jeonghan stood up and went to a stand behind Seungcheol. Mingyu didn't notice them before but noe he sees two poster covered with a cloth.  
Jeonghan removed the cover to reveal a poster of Seokmin and his debut song and debut date.  
Everyone cheered and congratulated Seokmin.  
"Well I'm glad to have you on board. But I must say, you guys better not do anything like this again. You even signed him without me!" Seungcheol accused Jeonghan.  
"The signing's not done yet. Stop being so dramatic." Jihoon regarded Seungcheol.  
"But i honestly feel so hurt that no one told me." Minghao said.  
"Me too. And we live with him!" Mingyu said.  
Everyone laughed at that and then dinner began being served.

 

Mingyu missed this.  
He missed Seungcheol's loud laugh and Jeonghan's horrible jokes.  
He missed Jihoon's snide remarks and Chan's energetic way of telling stories.  
But there are other things that he still miss a lot. And other people that he still miss a lot.  
But he loves this. 

By the time desert was halfway eaten and most of them were tipsy from wine or champagne, everyone was deep in their own conversations. Jun broke their conversations to ask Jihoon about the other poster behind Seungcheol.

"Are you finally gonna debut as a singer and come out of your studio?" Seungcheol joked.  
"The idol life isn't for me. You all know that." Jihoon said over his glass of champagne  
"Just wait it out, I'm still waiting for something. Don't pay any mind to it." Jihoon said.  
"Okay." Jun said, resigned.  
"Oh, hyung! i wanted to ask about your studio! Can i have your schedule? My schedule next week is clear and i wanted to join a few classes." Chan told Jun.  
"Channie, we gave you a free sched to rest not to tire yourself more." Jeonghan said.  
"Oh speaking of. How is your studio?" Seungcheol asked.  
"It's doing well recently, actually. And maybe having the "Golden Boy Dino" in our class can help boost our sales." Jun said, wiggling his eyebrows at Chan.  
"You are not using our Chan as some sort of PR stunt!" Minghao scolded Jun.  
"Don't worry Chan, you can drop by anytime you want and don't worry we handle most of the lessons ourselves so we can monitor if someones bothering you." Minghao says.  
Mingyu felt Seokmin tapping his shoulder and asking him to follow him.  
Seokmin lead him to a sort of porch by their table.  
"He's here."  
Well, at least Mingyu doesnt have to wonder what this was about.  
"What? Who's here?"  
"Wonwoo."

Mingyu almost choked on air.

"Jihoon texted me under the table. Wonwoo just got here and Jihoon's getting him right now. I'm telling you this so you can prepare yourself and so that you can hande him. If you can't, wait until Jihoon's finished his announcement then I'll take you home myself okay?" Seokmin said softly.  
"Seokmin- You don't have to do that I'm-"  
"No. I did this. I purposely avoided telling you up until now so you would agree and so that i can have all my friends when Jihoon announced my news. It's me being selfish. And now it's me being weird and frustrated because it's my fault you're gonna see him right now." Seokmin said hastily, almost running out of breath.  
"Hey. It's okay. I'm okay. And I'm happy I'm here i would've hated myself if i missed this. And you're right. I need to move on. And maybe this'll help. Or not. We don't know. So please don't cry. You look like you're gonna cry and Minghao will fucking have my head if we come back there with you in tears." Seokmin laughed quietly at that and grabbed Mingyu's hand.  
"Okay. Okay sorry. Now lets go. Jihoon might kill us if we make him wait for more."  
And with that Mingyu let himself be dragged out in the dinning room, preparing his heart for what he's about to see.


	2. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo shows up right in time.  
> But right in time for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i have the second and third part ready  
> Its supposed to only have one more part  
> But  
> After outlining this i kinda got too into the backstory that i ended up having a whole timeline outlined with them feom high schol to colege to this point now.
> 
> ALSO gonna add that NCT and BTS are only mentioned in this fic but will be a more solid grpup of charavters later on.  
> Please just  
> Bear with me this is honestly just me indulging myself with my NCT/SVT crossover so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Also Jungkook is Wonwoo's brother so yeah
> 
> Ill get more into it after you finish reading  
> Enjoy
> 
> Ps. Obviously all my fics are un beta'd  
> Pps. This was posted using my tab so the italic and bold words gone idek whats wrong tbh so yeah

Wonwoo is fidgeting with his suit as the waiter leads him towards Jihoon's table. He keeps flattening his suit, combing his fingers through his hair, muttering *calm down, breathe in, calm down, breathe out*

He's nervous.  
Obviously.

It has been almost half a year since he's faced any of their friends , save for Soonyoung and Jihoon, so maybe his nerves were justified.  
Jihoon was the only one he felt open enough and unbiased enough for him to seek comfort in, and time Wonwoo had dropped by Jihoon's studio he was faced with an overly clingy and worried Soonyoung. He kept asking why he's been avoiding everyone, even Jun and Kun. Wonwoo was relieved Jihoon had asked his boyfriend to stop pestering him with questions "He'd open up if, and only if," Jihoon had averted his gaze on him, "he's comfortable with it." And so the day went on with Jihoon adjusting and mixing a new demo, asking how Jungkook, the younger Jeon, was doing and Soonyoung talking animatedly about how Chan has been growing more popular these days and how Wonwoo was right back in highschool when he said Chan would shine the brightest amongst their club one day. 

Before Wonwoo could continue down his walk down memory lane about their highschool life, the waiter had motioned for him to enter the door in front of them with a bow and had gone off to man the entrance again.

Wonwoo was frozen.  
His suit suddenly tightening around his chest, his neck tie strangling the breathe out of him and his knees wpuldve given up by now if he wasnt leaning by the hallway wall.  
*Shit. I can't do this. Fuck fuck fuck. Why did I think I can do this. They cant just possibly be okay after that. After me leaving and-*

The door clicked open and there he saw Chan, or more famously known now as Dino by his fans. He looked like he was about to say something back to someone in the room but once he saw Wonwoo standing there like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes widened and he had flung himself on to Wonwoo with a quiet yelp of "Hyung!".

Wonwoo was too stunned, too startled to say anything back to their groups youngest. He had always been open about his blatant favorotism with the said boy but now he realized , maybe the favoritism was a two way road. So he did what he thought was as good a gesture he can and hugged him back.

"Hyung." Chan had said softly, voice muffled by Wonwoos shoulder. he then must've gone past the initial shock at seeing Wonwoo and held Wonwoo by the shoulders and held him back. "Hyung! You're here! Oh my god! You're actually here! This is such a surprise to see- Wait! Surprise! You're the second surprise! You are aren't you?"

Before Wonwoo had anytime to deny Chan's claim, or any time to do anything, he was being dragged by a teary eyed and enthusiatic Chan inside their VIP room.

"Hyung! Is Wonwoo hyung the second surprise?" Chan had exclaimed which had at left Jun, Jihoon, and Jeonghan choking on whatever was in their mouth.

"Wonwoo!" Jun had exclaimed. He pushed back his chair had flung himself on Wonwoo. Not as gently as Chan had, though, since he staggered a few steps back before regaining his footing.

"Is he the second surprise? Seriously Jihoon is there anything else you want to drop on us tonight? Are you adopting a baby? Moving to The Philippines and start your own company there?" Seungcheol was frustratedly and animatedly talking and Jeonghan was trying to calm him down with no effect. Everyone has started standing up now and welcoming Wonwoo. Jihoon was too occupied with trying to calm Seungcheol down that he didnt see Wonwoo's pleading eyes to save him.

It was too much  
Everyone was saying something to him or asking him something and he had lost his grip on Chan's hand when Jun had tackled him and now he feels lightheaded again and he could feel himself losing his balance.  
*Shit not now. Fuck. Please not no-*

"Everyone break it up. You're overwhelming him."  
And just like that everything stops. Or everything starts again. Wonwoo isn't sure. But that voice has always been somewhat related to his doubts and uncertainties.

"Can everyone take a seat now, please?" Soonyoung had requested. everyone was shocked at his composure specially since Wonwoo 's appearance should have, at least, shocked him.

"You," Seungcheol had pointed an accusatory finger towards Soonyoung, "you knew. You two knew he was coming." Realization then washed over his face and sighed. "You've been in contact with him, haven't you?" 

Wonwoo was dragged by Chan to sit next to him. Chan had an unwavering vicegrip on Wonwoo's left hand as if he'd be blown away if he ever lets go. "Please don't. I told them not to tell anyone. I practically begged Jihoon." He eyes Jihoon on the other side of the table and he looks over a quiet Soonyoung, his head hanging low as if he was being scolded in front of his dinner. "I'm honestly quiet surprised Soonyoung hadn't said anything." Wonwoo wished everyone hard the joking tone he had used, but he was glad Seokmin and Chan had and went along with him. "Hyung, that's mean." Chan had chidded Wonwoo with a smile. "But Soonyoung hyung did post a video of my practice a week before the teaser's scheduled release." Soonyoung had smiled at him. "Yeah," Seokmin had added, "I had to practically drag him outside the studio whenever I record just so I wouldn't worry about him and his blabber mouth." And everyone laughed. "Oh and by the way, congrats Seokmin. You're a really talented artist." Seokmin flushed, caught offguard by Wonwoo's statement. "Thanks hyung." "He helped me mix you solo. He's WoKi." Jihoon had added. Seungcheol had sighed and had started to rub his temples. "You mean to tell me," Jeonghan was now rubbing his shoukders, "that Wonwoo had been working under our company for months and-" "Six. He's been helping me for six months now" Jihoon had interjected, clearly unbothered. "Six months!?" Seungcheol looked over Wonwoo, questioning him with his eyes.  
"You know he practically lives in his studio, and he gave me his ID so the guard knows as well."  
"Great, the guard knows but the fucking owner of the company is clueless. Amazing" Seungcheol said sarcastically and everyone burst into laughter.

As he was laughing he felt Seungcheol's pressing stare on him so he directed his attention back towards the head of the table. "But on a more serious note," His voice was suddenly more laced with seriousnes "Won? Don't do that to us again? Please?" And everyone fell silent after that. Jihoon had looked over Wonwoo with a sort of encouraging smile. Jun looked to his left he knew he was looking at someone in particular. Someone in particular that he still can't look at so he gazed over Seungcheol again.  
Seungcheol's face looks so, due to Wonwoo's lack of a better word, defeated. Wonwoo wondered why he would look as such then it hit him.  
*Don't leave us again.*  
all throughout high school Seungcheol had always been one of his most relyable hyungs other than Taehyung. Taehyung had always babied him but Seungcheol had always looked out for him from afar.  
*I know you think you can handle stuff on your own, and you can. But we are still youre hyungs, even if we dont act like it sometimes. I just want you guys to know you can rely on us. To trust us.* Seungcheols voice from years back had rung on the bac of his mind. 

He as brought back to the present when Chan gently squeezed his hand from under tha table. He saw Seungcheols pleading gaze again and Jeonghans sad smile over Chans head as he held Seugcheols hand. *I want you guys to know that yoh can rely on us. To trust us.*  
He smiled at Seungcheol and nodded. "I won't. I promise."

Before their sudden silence was even acknowledged, the door suddenly flung open and in came a screaming, or rather loudly singing, Seungkwan, with Jisoo and Hansol walking behind him. "The party has areived! Please hold your applause for I have-" Seungkwan was in the middle of dramatically bowing in front of everyone when he met eyes with Wonwoo. "Hyung? You're back! Oh! Thank goodness! We missed you so so much you have no idea!" Seungkwan had ran around the table to sit on the empty chair on Wonwoo's right. Hansol settled for a nod and a quiet "I'm glad you're back hyung" as he settled next to Seungkwan.  
Jisoo settled for the other end of the table leaving the seat between him and Hansol empty.

"Hey hyung." Wonwoo had addressed Jisoo. "Welcome back." He said with a smile.  
"You too. You are back though, right?" Jisoo averted his questioning gaze towards Seungcheol and Seungcheol responded with a light nod and a smile on his face. 

"Yeah." Wonwoo had said quietly. Chan then groaned frustratedly and addressed Jihoon.  
"Wait are *they* the surprise? Im so confused right now." Wonwoo then gently squeezed Chan's hand in an attempt to soothe him down a bit.  
"I dont think so. Jihoon told us to go because of a surprise." Jisoo had answered back.  
Everyone was murmuring by now but Wonwoo can feel a pair of eyes that's still boring holes on him. He knew who it was but maybe of he ignored it it'd feel as if he doesnt notice.

"Can everyone shut up. You all are even more exciyed about this. I'm getting a headache."  
Jihoon then stood up and took the cover off of the second poster.

It was blank.

"Uh, babe? I think you have the wrong poster." Soonyoung stated.  
Jihoon stared back at him and asked "Can you hold it for me then? The poster." It seems like an odd favor but Soonyoung knew never to question Jihoon. When Soonyoung walked around Jihoon to hold the blank poster up Jihoon had turned his back on the table and kneeled in front of Soonyoung.  
A chorus of gasps and *holy shit*s was heard around the table as Soonyoing dropped the poster as he covered his mouth with his hands. The poster landed blank side down to reveal a *Will you marry me Soonie?* on the back.  
Soonyoing didn't say yes.  
He kneeled down in front of Jihoon, unable to hold back his tears, as he kept nodding his head yes. He threw his arms around Jihoons shoukders and cried *Yes* over and over again until everyone in the room cheered.

The room then opened once again now with the restaurant crew who held balloons and a *Congratulations* banner and a lot more food.

Looking around the room, Wonwoo had guessed now would be the safest time to look at him. He'd be looking at their newly engaged friends to look at Wonwoo anyways.

But boy was he wrong.

When wonwoo looked over the other side of the table he saw Mingyu, standing beside a cheering Minghao and a clapping Seokmin, looking at him with the saddest and most beautiful smile Wonwoo had tried to forget all those months.

Wonwoo had flinched visibly when he realized Mingyu's gaze on him and was about to turn away. But then Mingyu mouthed something towards him.

*Hey* he had said.

Wonwoo felt like he was punched in that small area between his stomach and his ribcage. Disoriented, breathless, unhinged.

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu's soft and warm eyes again and he felt anchored again. 

*Hi Mingyu* Wonwoo had responded soundlessly.

And suddenly Wonwoo felt at home again.  
But a moment passed and suddenly Wonwoo feels like devouring a gallon of whiskey straight.

Wonwoo smiled and looked over the newly engaged pair.  
Soonyoung still crying loudly and Jihoon laughing with glossy eyes.

*Its gonna be a long night*, Wonwoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO theres that  
> So yeahyeah  
> Basicaly in this universe NCT SVT and BTS were in the same highschool together and friendships form and chaos ensues.
> 
> This is gonna be a 10 fic series with the focus on meanie and *DRUMROLL*  
> JAEYONG  
> So yeah  
> Stay tuned or whatever


	3. (what) you deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was still young and Wonwoo J9ust wanted to go home.  
> But someone wont let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so yeah i got too excited and decided to finish it last night lmao.
> 
> Please feel free to coment what you think and what youd like to see!  
> Enjoy!

An hour after the surprise engagement, everyone is completely drunk. Well, almost everyone.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seungcheol were supposed to be the designated drivers. But after Seungcheol's outburst of "I've had too many surprises to deal with in one night and I need a drink, or seventeen drinks." Wonwoo gladly took over his spot. 

He hasn't told any of them any details at all. Abput his sobriety, therapy, his pills.  
But he thought maybe that's a surprise for another night.

Soonyoung has his right arm locked around Chan and his other arm around Minghao as they sway off beat to a song playing in the room. They seem to be comforting him as he kept mumbling "im marrying my first love, i'm marrying my Hoonie"  
Seungcheol has Vernon, Seungkwan, and Mingyu's attention as he was pressed next to Jeonghan. He was exaggeratingly telling his story of how his company started from nothing to what it is now.  
Jihoon was talking to Jisoo about Seokmin's upcoming album. Jisoo seems excited by it and Seokmin smiles his bright smile as he bashfully rejects Jisoos kind words.  
And Jun was sitting on Wonwoo's left, probably drunk, as he lays his head down on his folded arms on top of the table. He was staring at Wonwoo who was staring at everybody else.

Jun lifted his right hand and poked Wonwoo's cheek.  
"You're real right? I'm not just... I didn't go crazy and started seeing you, right?"  
Wonwoo was a bit thrown off with the question.  
"Why? Do you always imagine me?" Wonwoo asked, humoring his drunk best friend.  
"Only when I miss you." Jun had said in a tone that was very as-a-matter-of-fact.  
"And how often is that?" Wonwoo smiled, finding it funny how Jun speaks almost childlike.

"Almost as often as I breathe." Jun had said. He had said it in the most normal way. Wonwoo sucked in his breath and had taken the arm Jun was using to poke him.

"Do you feel that?" Wonwoo held Jun's hand palm up and was drawing a circle over it with his right pointer finger.  
"Yeah?" Jun responded, staring at Wonwoo's finger as it danced on top of his palm.  
"I'm real, yeah? I'm here Junnie." Wonwoo held Jun's hand with both of his and hoped he could convey his sorry with it.  
"I'm glad you are. I missed you. We all missed you. But I missed you more than any of them." Wonwoo had laughed at that which had made tears fall from his face. Tears he hadn't known were there.  
"You wanna go out for bowling next Saturday? You can even brag about winning this time, I wont mind." Wonwoo had thought of the countless times they had gone on their *bowling dates* when they were in vollege and remembered Jun always winning but not bragging because he might hurt Wonwoo's feelings.  
"Okay. That sounds cool." Jun had said sleepily. 

"Alright. I think its time to call it a night." Someone, Wonwoo recognized it as Jisoo's voice, as he sees Seungkwan almost drop his head on his plate of what looks like the mirangue cake they had an hour ago.

Jisoo was to take care of Hansol and Seungkwan and Seungkwan insisted on taking Seokmin for the night to celebrate more on his debut.  
Jeonghan has Seungcheol clinging on to him as he tries to hold him up with Chan's assistance.  
Which means Wonwoo has Jun, Minghao, and mingyu to take care of.

Great.

On their way down Seungcheol called out for him so he told Jun to go wait woth the others by the cars as he went to Seungcheol by the entrance door.

"Wonnie" Seungcheol had slurred out. "You like hyung, right?"  
Wonwoo, clearly confused, looked over Jeonghan for help but Jeonghan just mouthed *just answer him*  
"Yeah hyung. I like you. I like all of you." Wonwoo had said. He feels slightly awkward for saying outloud and he wishes Jeongjan wknt mention how flushed he is.  
"Next time," Seungcheol had lifter his free hand, the one not clinging onto Jeonghan, to raise a wavering but still a tad bit of an accusatory finger to Wonwoo's face, "you come to me for help. Got it?"  
Wonwoo was shocked by the statement, stunned and unmoving in his place. Seungcheol suddenly stood straight up, a bit wobbly on his feet, and latched onto Wonwoo. His arms woing around Wonwoo's shoulders and a hand carding through Wonwoo's hair.  
"Please. Next time. Come to me for help. Okay Wonnie?" Wonwoo tears up and he blames it on the petname and Seungcheol's gentle hands rubbing his back.  
Jeonghan chuckeld behind Seungcheol and Seungcheol detached himself from Wonwoo as Wonwoo nods to him, frantically wiping his eyes.  
"We'll always be here for you, okay Wonwoo?" Jeonghan had added. "I know. Thank you. Drive safe hyung."  
And with thay Jeonghan had responded a *you too* and made their way to their car.

Wonwoo found Jun and Minghao silently sleeping at the back of a car and Mingyu leaning on his back to the passenger seat.  
"Hey. You okay? Not tired?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu turned around and shook his head no.  
"Didn't drink as much." he replied. Theu both got into the car and as Wonwoo was pulling out of the parking lot Mingyu had sited their address on the gps which will help Wonwoo navigate through the night.

The ride was quiet.  
Too quiet.  
Wonwoo wasnt sure if it was okay to turn on the radio or not and he sure as hell wont ask for permission.  
Mingyu was looking out the closed window of the passenger seat, a cold breeze that smells of rain was blowing through so he had asked Wonwoo to raise up the windows to the top.

Wonwoo thinks looking at Mingyu hurts almost like a burnt hand. You get burnt once and then feel the pain for longer.  
The initial pain of it was gone, his first glance, first look at his Mingyu earlier that night. But now he is still burning. He can feel his hands sweating on the leather cover of the steering wheel and this isn't good.

"We're here."  
Mingyu had announced. And they quietly got out. Mingyu practically lifted Minghao as Wonwoo dragged Jun inside.  
Wonwoo was familiar to their apartment. He has had his fair share of long nights and pillowtalk under this very roof, under someone's very on sheets.  
But he can't think out that.

"I think lets just leave them like that." Mingyu suggested after they had put both in their very bed, fully clothed.  
"Let's at least remove their shoes." And so they did.  
Mingyu set them off by their bed and he led Wonwoo down to the living room.

"So would you rather take the couch or Seokmin?" Mingyu had asked. Wonwoo was clearly taken by surprise by this.  
"What?" Wonwoo had asked.  
"Couch or bed? y'know. That thing you sleep on and-"  
"I know what a bed is!" Wonwoo defended, his neck flushed. "I mean. I'm not staying. He night. Im gonna head home Gyu." Wonwoo hadnt meant to let the nickname out. *Force of habit* he'd defend if Mingyu asks.  
But he didn't.  
"As if I'd let you go home alone at this hour." Mingyu retorted. "Im gonna get you a blanket and some pillows just wait here for a sec. And decide whether you want the couch or be-" Mingyu was cut off when he heard his phone ranh from his back pocket.  
"I'll just be a minute." He turned around and went towards their bedroom "Hey Jae. Sorry sorry. I was out with the gang, didn't mean to worry you." Wonwoo hadnt meant to eavesdrop but he couldnt help but overhear.

*Jae?* was it Jaehyun? Are they a thing now? But what about Taeyong hyung?

Wonwoo shook he  
Is head to remove thpse thoughts from his mind and went to lie down on the uch while waiting for Mingyu. But the minute he lied down, exhaustion washed over him and he decided to maybe rest is eyes for a minute before Mingyu comes back.

\-----------------------------

"He WHAT? Wonwoo? Like, your Wonwoo? In your living room? Right now? What!?" Jaehyun was freaking out from the other side of his phone. Mingyu rolled his eyes as he was looking for a blanket in his closet.  
"Can you shut up. And calm down . If you wake up Taeyong hyung you'd be sleeping on the couch till next week." Mingyu had retorted.  
Jaehyun audibly sighed from the other end, "That was one time minnie. Get over it." Clearly he was tpuchy about it, but Mingyu loved messing with him.

mingyu had gotten a plain ivory blanket from under all of his bedsheets and decided to bring one of his pillows that Wonwoo had alqays liked using when staying over. *Its not too fluffy and not tol flat. And it's a perfect fit on my neck.* he said once. But he always ended up using Mingyu's arm as a pillow.  
"Hello? Mingyu? You there dude?" Jaehyun had asked. Mingyu was staring at the pillow in his hands and shook the memory away. "Yeah hold on. Just gonna give Wonwoo hyung a pillow and a blanket for the night." Mingyu had said as he went back to the living room.  
But when he got there, Wonwoo was already sleeping.

Wonwoo was lying on his side, his back against the back of the couch, his knees a bit bent so he can fit his whole body in the couch, and his right arm under his head as a makeshift pillow.

*your couch pillows are always so fluffy and fat, my neck would break of I used those.* Mingyu remembered that one time they had the whole apartment for themselves and Mingyu couldnt wait till they got to the bedroom to take Wonwoo for himself. Wonwoo had been so beautiful that night. Slightly tipsy and his chest and neck flushed a bright pink color Mingyu had always loved. Wonwoo had laid down on the couch that night andlet Mingyu take the lead. And seeing Wonwoo in the dark, with only the light from the streetlamps outside outlining his lean body, looking wrecked and vulnerable and needy. Mingyu had told him, after they both came down from their highs, that that was one of the best sex they've had. And both were too lazy to move to Mingyu's room so they settled for the couch with a thin blanket on them. Mingyu on his back as Wonwoo practically lied down om top of him.

"Mingyu. Dude you still there? Whats happening?" Jaehyun asked over he phone, worry clear in his voice.  
He realized he had been staring at a sleeping Wonwoo for a few minutes now and hadn'tresponded to Jaehyun's questions.  
"I'm okay. I'll call you tomorrow Jae, okay? I'll fill you in, I promise." Minguu said.  
"Yeah, you better. Or im gonna camp out in your room again and this time im bringing Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun had said. Referring to months back when Mingyu had locked himself in his room so Jaehyun did as well. He said he'd only leave if Mingyu did. Mingyu had thanked him then.

He ended the call and had pocketed his phone again, walking quietly over Wonwoo.

"Hyung?" Mingyu had knelt in front of Wonwoo's face, brushing away a few strands of hair from his face.  
"Hyung I got you a pillow, and a blanket. Hyung?" Wonwoo stirred, then shot up, sitting wide eyed and staring at Mingyu.  
"S-sorry. Uhm. Thank you." Wonwoo had taken the pillow and blanket and had taken his shoes off.  
"Do you wanna a change of clothes? I dont mind." Mingyu offered.  
Wonwoo hesitated a bit and looked down at mingyu. "If that's all right." Wonwoo had said. Mingyu got up and asked Wonwoo to follow him and led him to his room.

Mingyu got him the smallest shirt he own and the smallest sweatpants he had. He had handed it over to Wonwoo who was tanding by the door, as if wary of entering Mingyu's room.  
"Thanks, im just gonna change." Wonwok headed for the bathroom.  
"You can take a shower too if you want." Minhyu had added. Wonwoo smiled and nodded and srrode off to the bathroom.

Mingyu took off his clothes and had chanhed to a pair of shorts and a sweater. His mind going haywire at the thought of Wonwoo in theor bathroom right now, showering, naked and all wet and-  
Mingyu groaned. He's drunk. He went back to the living room to wait for Wonwoo.  
He wants Wonwoo but he also wants to talk to him. He'd like to talk to him more, if he was being honest.  
But is that okay? To ask? Mingyu knew he deserved an explanation but he doesn't know if now's the right time to-

"Gyu?" Wonwoo had comeback. Mingyu's shirt hanging off his shoulders, almost swallowing Wonwoo's frame with how small he was compared to Mingyu. His sweatpants rolled up to his ankles as Wonwoo held it up by the waist.  
"The sweatpants are a bit big but I can manage." Wonwok had seen Mingyu's concerned look at his appearance and assumed that's what he was thinking of.  
But Mingyu was concerned he'd lose control.  
Mingyu cleared his throat and had asked Wonwoo to sit on the couch with him.

Its now or never. 

"Im sorry." Wonwoo had said before Mingyu had summoned enough courage to ask.  
"What happened before, what I did to you..." Wonwoo trailed off. "It wasn't, I didnt mean for it to hurt you. But now I can see that it doesnt matter what I had meant to do."  
"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked, confused at what Wonwoo was implying.  
"You can barely look at me for 5 seconds without turning away, Gyu. I know its not the most comfortable situation for you right now and I understand." Wonwoo had admitted, sullenly.  
Mingyu chuckled. He hadn't meant to but he couldnt help it.  
"What?" Wonwoo asked, clearly confused .  
"I couldn't look at you right now, in our apartment, because it keeps bringing back memories." Mingyu had said, a hint of teasing in his voice.  
"Memories? Of what?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu looked at him and had made a show of him eyeing Wonwoo's whole body. Wonwoo seems to have caught on as his neck and face flushed pink.  
"Oh. Right." Wonwoo had looked down at his lap.

"But I think I deserve an explanation, right?" Mingyu pressed. Wonwoo smiled sadly and nodded, not lifting his gaze from his lap.

"Uhm, I dont know where to start so I guess im gonna start with I've been seeing a therapist since, well, a month after we broke up." 

Mingyu was not expecting that.  
"You've been seeing a- You what?!" Mingyu didnt mean to raise his voice but he couldn't help it.

"Okay." Wonwoo held up a hand in front of Mjngyus face and took a deep breath. "No questions until im done. Got it? I need to, like, do this in one go or I'll throw up."  
Mingyu wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or not but he wont risk his chances.

"You know I've been, I've always been, wary of crowds and loud places and someetimes it gets too much for me." Wonwoo was back to staring at his lap again. Now fidgetting with the string of the sweatpants he was wearing.  
"Well Jungkook has been telling me it might be social anxiety, and I know it has to be something like that so when I was in a kind of bad place, you know, after that." Wonwoo stated. "But something you didn't know was that my dad contacted me. He called a month before I broke up with you. He says something about coming back here with me and Jungkook." Wonwoo took a deep breathe.

Mingyu had never known Wonwoo's father. He barely mentiomed him at all. It was only after two years of them dating when Wonwoo had told him his father left when his mom started getting sick. Wonwoo was 8 and Jungkook was 7 at the time. Their grandparents had been the one who helped them with their mom but Wonwoo practically raised Jungkook on his own. Making his lunch everyday and making sure he's done his homework. Mingyu then realized his bestfriend's unwavering love for his older brother.

"You should call him by the way. He told me."  
*he told me what you thought of me* was what Mingyu heard.

Mingyu had called Jungkook endlessly when Wonwoo avoided his calls.  
"Minnie, its not like that. Hes going through something and its not my place to say." Jungkook had tried to calm him down.  
"Is he cheating on me? Is that it? And of course you'd side with him" Mingyu had seethed.  
The line went silent and Mingyu knew what he said was wronf and uncalled for, but his blood was still ringing in his ears.  
"If that's what you think of my brother," Mingyu heard him took a deep breath on the other sode of the line, almost as if he was trying to calm himself, "thenypu don't deserve him. Don't call me again. And don't bother Wonwoo hyung again or I swear I'll make sure you'll regret it." Jungkook's voice was cold and final. Mingyu seems to have shaken back and regret flooded through his system. But before he could apologize, before he could even let out the breathe he was holding, the line went dead. Jungkook had blocked his number the next day and after a week of trying, Mingyu gave up.

"Won, Hyung.... I'm- I didn't-" "No." Mingyu was interrupted. "You shush. I said no interruptions."  
"So yeah. He called. I didn't tell Jungkook until after we broke up. I told my mom after a month and she kept apologizing and I hated myself for it. For making her think I was blaming her for any of this. She deserves better. She deserves a better husband nd she deservese better than me."  
Wonwoo wiped at his eyes not letting the tears go unnoticed.  
"So I decided to be better. My grandma always told me I was strong. I alays thougt she meant independent but I know she meant otherwise. She said only the strongest could let themselves breakdown in order for them to build themselves up." Mingyu knew how much Wonwoo adored his grandparents. How he buys them expensive airplane tickets and vacation tours every christmas and how he spoils them endlesly.

"I got help. Jungkook drives me to every appointment I have because he insists its the only way he could help. My mom dosnt press much abput it but I know she wants to know what happened every appointment. Sometimes even Taehyung hyung comes with me and Jungkook and we go for lunch afterwards." Wonwoo smiled, Mingyu thought maybe he was remembering.

"I've been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. I dont really know what it means. Or how it works. Or how I work. But mainly it causes me to shut down sometimes. Like how my way to deal with stress of failure is to not try at all so I wont fail. At least I think that's what he meant."  
Wonwoo had glanced up sideways to Mingyu and he frowned a little.  
"Im not saying this, any of it, for you to feel sorry for me. I dont want you to pity me Gyu. I just-" he turned sideways. Crossing his legs as he was facing Mingyu. "I want you to know why I am the ay I am. And why I can't be who you want me to be."

They were both silent for a while and Wonwoo hcouldnt look at Mingyu anymore.  
"Are you finished?" Mingyu asked, "Is it my turn now?"  
Wonwoo nodded.

"I dont know if I should punch you right now or hug you." Mingyu had stated. Wonwoo looked up, stunned and surprised by the statement.

"First of all. I am so sorry. For ever doubting you. I should've trusted you enough to not jump to conclusions like I did." Mingyu had reached out to hold Wonwoo's hand on his lap. "I didn't give you much to trust with in the first place so I guess I deserbed that." Wonwoo smile sadly.  
"No. No, you don't. I'm so sorry for reacting that way. I just missed you and I was so frustrated that my bestfriend and boyfriend had left me hanging that I didn't account that fact that ypu both had a reason to. So no more secrets this time. Okay? Please?"

" "This time" ?" Wonwoo asked. Confused.  
Mingyu squeezed his hand and took a deep breathe.  
"I want to try again. Try us again. I love you Wonwoo. I have been in love with you since we were in high school. I wanna try again because I want to have you again. With me. I ant us again. Please." Mingyu knew that begging for someone to stay is never okay. But he was desperate and afraid. Desperate to have Wonwoo again and afraid he'd neber have the chance to have him again if he let this one pass.

"Mingyu. I can't not with how I am. I told you I dont-" Wonwoo took his nd off of Mingyu's, "I'm not what you deserve." He spoke softly.

"Dont I deserve to be happy?" Mingyu asked.  
"Dont I deserve to feel content again? To feel loved and wanted. To feel whole again?" Mingyu was barely whispering now.

Wonwoo had laid his right hand on Mingyu's face. Cradling Mingyus cheek as he ran his thumb over Mingyu's cheekbones.  
"You do. You deserve that and so much more Gyu."  
Mingyu had gently placed his hand over Wonwoo's, the one on his face, and he gently squeezed it.

"But I'll only have those if I have you." Mingyu had stated. Full of conviction and somehow still softly spoken. "You may think I deserve someone more than you, but I don't need anyone but you." 

Wonwoo was silemtly crying now. He was crying on Mingyu's couch with Mingyu's face in his hand.  
"Please let me be there for you too. It's the least I could do for everything you have ever done for me." Mingyu pleaded once more.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be easy to deal with Gyu. Especially now. Im still a mess and I need to sort myself out more."  
"Then let me help you. You can tell me when you want to do it alone or when you want to be alone but I wanna be there or you Won."  
Mingyu had been moving closer to Wonwoo since he had held wonwoos hand and now he's basically breathing in the same air as him.

"I don't want to put you through this with me Gyu. Its not pretty. And its not my best- im not at my best right now. You dont deserve that."

"Stop telling me what I deserve!" Mingyu had let ut, frustratingly. "Answer me this. Do you still love me?"  
"Of course I do." Wonwoo had answered qickly, not even missing a beat.  
"Then let me in." Mingyu had placed his forehead gently agains Wonwoo's and took a deep breath. "Please. We can work it out together. We can talk it out of its too much for you. But can we at least try again."

Wonwoo didn't say no.  
He didn't say yes either.

Instead he gently cradled Mingyus face with both of his hands and kissed him. He was gentle and sincere and mingyu felt like he was flying, or falling. Wonwo then got up on his knees and straddled Mingyu's lap as they continued kissing.  
Mingyu's hands found themselves on Wonwoo's waist and his lower back. Mingyu had snaked his arm inside Wonwoo's shirt and pressed his palm down softly to feel Wonwoo's skin.  
They kissed for what seems like hours until Mingyu had pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Mingyu had said, breathless."But if we don't stop now," he looked down on their laps, a prominent tent risng up in his shorts and then looked up at Wonwoo again, "I won't be able to stop at all."  
Wonwoo flushed deeper and got off Mingyu's lap.

Mingyu stood up and held out his right hand for Wonwoo.  
"Let's get to bed." Mingyu had said and Wonwoo took hold of his blanket and pillow and held onto Mingyu's hand.  
They made their way onto Mingyu's room and headed straight to bed. They lied down, facing each other, and held hands under the covers.

Before Wonwoo could fall asleep, he heard Mingyu call out his name.  
"Hmm?"  
"Does this mean you wanna try again? You never said yes or no." Mingyu asked, a bit shy.  
Wonwoo chuckled and scooted closer to Mingyu. He turned round and grabbed a hold of Mingyu's arm and he wrapped it around his waist, not letting go of it.  
"It's a yes Gyu." Wonwoo answered softly.  
Wonwoo could feel Mingyu breathe out a sigh of relief and then kissed the back of his neck down to his shoulder.  
"Good night hyung"

And for the first time in months, Mingyu fell asleep with ease as he wrapped his arm tighter around Wonwoo and as he left his lips pressed against Wonwoo's neck.

\------------------------

Wonwoo woke up warm and with a smile on his face.  
He breathed in the scent of Mingyu's pillow as he snuggled up to minguus chest.

But Wonwoo had to pee.  
So he wiggled out of a groaning and half sleep Mingyu and made his way to the bathroom. After he relieved himself and had used Mingyu's mouthwash, he haded to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone like before.

He looked or eggs and vegetables in their fridge and saw a pack of bacon so he decided to take those out and start with the bacon as he prepard the veggies.

Halfway through cutting a carrot, Minghao had come up behind him, making a batch of coffee from the other side of the kitchen counter.  
"Good morning." Wonwoo had said awkwardly.  
"'Morning hyung." Minghao had answered back.

Minghao must've sensed Wonwoo's nervousness so he let out a quiet laugh.  
"Im not gonna bite, hyung. But you remember what I told ou back then, right?" Minghao asked. *break his heart and I'll break your arms*  
Wonwoo stood still. He did break ! Mingyu's heart. He knows because he had to break his first.  
"Well, same rules apply." Minghao had said as he started helping wonwoo with making toasts.

By the time Mingyu had woken up, Jun and Minghao had told Wonwoo about how their studio is rising now that Seungchoel had been sending his idols there to train and practice.  
"Yeah but get this, remember Sammy? Samuel from like, our senior uear high school? He was a scrawny and shy little thing. Well he's training now. He syas its a secret but he's gonna but next year." Jun had said, clearly oblivious to the fact that he wasnt supposed to have said that.

Mingyu saw Wonwoo and minghao exchange exasperated looks and laughed quietly as Jun realized what he's done.  
"Oh my god. Don't tell anyone!" And all of them broke into laughter, even Mingyu.  
"Hey." Wonwoo had called him out. "Breakfast? I made it."  
Minghao snorted. "Sure. Take all the credit just so you can get some action." Wonwoo flushed, scandalized at he accusation.  
"Im pretty sure all he needs to do is ask if he wanted some action, Hao."  
Mingyu had retorted. Jun laughed as Minghao mumbled how disgusting they were while Wonwoo was still gaining more color by the second.  
"J-just sit down and eat." Wonwoo had said, defeated.  
Mingyu smiled and headed for the empty seat beside Wonwoo.

After breakfast, Wonwoo took a bath and had announced he had to go home. Jun and Minghao said their goodbyes before heading out for the day to their studio.  
Mingyu was waiting on his bed, lying down with his phone in his hand as he stared at one contavt he had that h hadnt used in a while. And when Wonwoo cameback he smiled at him.  
"Whats wrong?" Wonwoo asked. He was wearing a loose shirt from Mingyu and a pair or sweatpants from Jun.  
"Can I borrow your phone to call Jungkook?" Mingyu had asked. Wonwoo's worey seems to visually dissipate as he sat down next to Mingyu on his bed.  
"When was the last time you tried to call him?" Wonwoo asked. He was carding his fingers through Mingyus hair as he asked.  
"Like, 10 months ago? After a month of trying I felt stupid and just gave up. I still have his number though."  
Wonwoo smiled at him.  
"Do you wanna meet him? Im gonna meet him for lunch later, if you're not busy." Wonwoo asked.  
Mingyu looked like he was in pain. He was thinking of if it was okay to barge in like that unannounced or would it be worse to make it wait it out more.  
"You sure he wont kick my ass? Almost all of us had training from Minghao, yknow. Jungkook was his favorite to teach and im the worse."  
They both laugh at that.  
"Dont worry, I'll keep him leashed up. Its better to talk in person for this though. Dont you think?" Wonwoo suggested.

And so that's how Mingyu was standing in front of a small diner downtown with Wonwoo's hand in his right hand and his heart dangling from the sleeve of his left hand.

"Its now or never" Mingyu said.  
And they went in.

The place was small but the high ceiling makes it look comfortable. Table were lined against each other and at the end of the diner, at the very last table, he saw Jungkook.  
He looked the same but now with a shaggier hairstyle. he was playing with his hone, it seems. Mingyu thought that was a sign to still turn around and run but he doesnt. He doesnt now what to do. So when Wonwoo started dragging him towards the table he just lets himself be taken. He was sweating and he was finding it hard to breathe. By the time they were in front of the table Jungkook spoke without lifting his head.

"About me. I was just about to order to-go and just eat at home with Taehyung hyung, you know." He said.  
Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's hands as if saying *you talk to him* and Mingyu wanted to cry. But he swallowed down his nervousness and opened is mouth.  
"Good thing we caught you then, huh?" Mingyu had said. His voice shaking a bit as he squeezed Wonwoo's hand.

Jungkook stopped moving his fingers on his phone and seemed to have taken in a sharp breath. He lifted his gaze up towards Wonwoo then settled his eyes on Mingyu's. Wonwoo had known those eyes since his freshman year in high school and they havent changed since. 

"Hi Kookie." Mingyu had said and Wonwoo smiled as he took a seat in the middle of the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first finished meanie fic  
> Im so proud of myself lmao  
> But theres more to come.  
> This is gona be the first instalment to the Kaluguran series and i hope you all stay tuned for the next stories. Its gonna be weird.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think and tell me what do you guys want to see more of.  
> Next fic wil incude more NCT and BTS so stay tuned!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> HIII  
> okay please don't kill me  
> i'm still working out how i'm gonna end the story but its on the way  
> thank you for reading! hope you like the next chapter
> 
> go yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
